


數據

by 2037567419



Category: Kamen Rider 01, Kamen Rider Zero One
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2037567419/pseuds/2037567419
Summary: if前提，或人沒有獲得新的密匙&暴走ヒューマギア藍環章魚設定，毒素反應捏他有，R18G（輕微）有，強行數據傳送有，扭曲情緒有。





	數據

……最開始明明衹是普通的戰鬥而已。側踢，出拳，揮刀，然後擊敗敵人——說到底、戰鬥這東西不過就算把招式拆分然後用在異常的ヒューマギア身上，然後利用武裝解決一切……但是現在不一樣。有什麼地方、絕對有什麼地方，不一樣。飛電或人艱難的从緊緊捆著身體的章魚觸手裏艱難呼吸，這種堅韌又柔軟的東西幾乎要奪去他所有的呼吸空隙，因此他不得不在戰鬥的時候努力反抗才能確保自己不被憋死。說實話這不是什麼好體驗，畢竟沒人會喜歡被緊緊束縛著身體，甚至連呼吸的機會都要奪去——（或許要排除BDSM愛好者）這讓戰鬥受到了一定程度上的阻礙。

可惜這場不太公平的戰鬥還在繼續。飛電或人儘量讓自己去無視纏在身上的觸手，咬著牙提著武器沖上去想攻擊已經失控的ヒューマギア；這其實不太容易，至少看上去不太容易。他深呼吸著啟動了驅動器裏的必殺程序，就在舉起刀刃即將劈下來的那一刹那——那些觸手亂動了幾下。黏膩、冰冷、像是蛇一樣再次狠狠的擰住了四肢，像是要穿過肋骨觸碰心臟似的拒絕空氣進入。有什麼東西順著手臂來回“親吻”，飛電或人愣了幾秒才明白這是觸手上的腕足在隔著裝甲吮吸他的肌肉，用近乎柔和的方式軟化他的攻擊。

……好冷，好冰……糟糕、手臂那裡，裝甲好像被腐蝕了……章魚原來是帶有毒素的類型嗎……？這種事完全沒人和我說過啊…頭好暈…。飛電或人隱隱約約的感覺想吐。他甚至能感覺到毒素順著蠕動的腕足鑽進血管裡是什麼感覺，那些透明的毒液被注射進身體裡的時候他甚至還有心思開個笑話：原來章魚在捕食的時候手臂甚至要比護士還穩。毒素發作的速度很快，至少比飛電或人想像的要快的多。他從來都沒碰見過這種類型的敵人，所以自然而然的也就毫無防備，至少在被下毒這方面毫無防備。通常來說神經毒素發作的速度並不算快，但也不知道是ヒューマギア變成的怪物（對，飛電或人把這種暴走的ヒューマギア當成怪物來看待，而不是希望）扭曲了生物特性還是怎麼樣，這種毒素僅僅只用了十幾秒就在他的身體裡爆發。……至少沒有血流出來，問題應該還不算大。飛電或人試圖開導自己，以免自己死的太難看。

這就是結束了嗎？他想。不、我還沒讓大家承認ヒューマギア不是工具，而且為人類帶來希望的夢想……那些腕足在完成了使命以後就啪嗒一聲的掉在了水裡，激起一聲不大的水聲，但足以提醒飛電或人現在的情況。那個“怪物”就毫不設防的站在那裡，用一種面無表情的樣子諷刺的注視著他——雖然ヒューマギア並沒有情緒，但他總是忍不住這樣想。說不定神經毒素已經控制了他的杏仁核，現在正在不斷刺激它來產生恐懼和憤怒的情緒，想要督促他沖上去瀕死反撲，就像是鬥獸場的觀眾妄圖用歡呼聲給敗者加油打氣一樣。飛電或人深吸一口氣，努力控制肌肉和心臟，想讓它們跳動的再慢一點。…腎上腺素分泌的程度絕對過多了，不然他不可能會覺得煩躁、不自量力、以及從未有過的，蓬勃的生命力。飛電或人從來都沒像現在這樣感謝驅動器給他帶來的好處（AI的思考能力），至少他能在自己快死亡的時候回溯一下自己的記憶片段（這是自嘲）。已經脫離了機器范偉的ヒューマギア側了側頭，像是寵物狗不明白人類的想法似的表達出清晰的疑惑：為什麼這個人類還站在這裡？是什麼支撐著他？情感、責任、還是憎恨？牠不明白。

祂也不需要明白。對於已經暴走的ヒューマギア來說，人類衹是一個需要和毀滅掛上符號的標識而已；就像ヒューマギア會和工具掛鉤一樣平常。牠自始自終都是清醒、有力、平靜的，畢竟ヒューマギア主打的賣點就是理智的助手。而現在這個理智的化身轉變了觀念，因此也就和人類的理念衝突、所以他們衹能戰鬥到不死不休。飛電或人喘了口氣，開始感覺視線發黑，光亮逐漸變窄，而那些斑駁的綫就从漆黑的部分閃來閃去，像是數據流。緊接著他開始不能呼吸，就像是有一雙看不見的手扼住了他的咽喉；他覺得如果今天活下來以後一定要衝進醫院吸很多口純氧來緩解這種異樣感。心臟鼓動聲已經變得嘈雜，飛電或人在視線還沒完全黑下去的時候看到有什麼靠近這邊。…大概是那個ヒューマギア吧，他不太確定。雖然說這種地方平時其實不會有什麼靠近，但無論怎麼說、那種隱約的期待感還是被放大了。他在此刻居然真的誠心誠意開始祈求那個ヒューマギア停止靠近這邊，或者是突然跳出來什麼人救下他——儘管這種想法非常的不對勁。像是被精准計算好的腳步聲停在他的面前，飛電或人衹能通過風的流向判斷祂的動作。

然後、  
有紋理粗糙的指腹劃破裝甲，刮破皮膚，鑽進血肉，最後抵上骨頭。飛電或人甚至能感覺到骨頭被尖銳的指甲來回刮蹭時發出來的聲音，但他感覺不到痛。他衹能感覺到奇藝的“被入侵”感，就算自身的警報系統像是壞掉一樣的亂響時，他也依舊毫無作為。痛覺被阻斷，感官被剝奪，呼吸被禁止，飛電或人想不出自己還停留在這個世界的理由。他本以為這衹是ヒューマギア的心血來潮，但很快到臨的數據侵入告訴他——ヒューマギア不會做沒有常理的行為。……數不清的痛苦順著骨頭傳進靈魂，擰碎反抗心後壓破血肉，有透明的界限被粗魯打破。飛電集團的新任社長現在正被當做垃圾桶傾倒無用的垃圾數據，飛電或人之前有多感謝驅動器現在就有多痛恨這種想法。已經不行了、要死了、絕對會死的、這樣下去真的會死、諸如此類的想法迅速的撐破了大腦。飽脹的痛感幾乎讓他停止思考，甚至讓他分不清時間感和空間感。他感覺自己在漂浮，而那些數據就組成了“星空”，一邊“親昵”的觸碰他的靈魂，一邊向他表達“愛戀”。

……………………再這樣下去的話，會死的吧。


End file.
